


We didn't start the fire.

by IllyasJames



Series: Fire [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming In Pants, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunken Kissing, Lapdance, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: College the time to have fun and be wild. At least that is Phichit's intention. So being paired with a roommate who rather stays in was not what he had thought. Then again he is a minor, so having one that doesn't party did mean he couldn't get drunk either. So when he finds out that Yuuri does know how to party you can't blame him for dragging him to a party off campus.Maybe he should have been more adamant in asking why Yuuri never drank before.





	We didn't start the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 139 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I've been working on corny, lovey dovey pieces all day, I needed something to set my mind. 
> 
> After yesterday I got so many lovely messages both here as on [ my Tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) They really helped me with cheering up a bit after the last few weeks. Thank you all. :}

Five. That must have been the moment. After the fifth glass Phichit was certain Yuuri's attitude changed. Where they were timid and shy before, that fifth glass brought out a whole new persona in the young man He had come to know over the past three years. 

The person he knew would have never stripped half his clothes in public, or challenge several people to dance-offs, and win. He would definitely never walk over to some complete stranger in the VIP area, straddle them and proceed in kissing them silly after only stating. "Hi, I'm Yuuri. Hold me." Not that the man seems to really mind. 

Phichit is filming it as he doubts his friend will remember much from tonight. Not to mention that the two are rutting against each other in a way it's clear one or both of them will explode soon. And he wants to see which one loses. When the man tips his head backwards, biting his bottom lip, while Yuuri continues to put his ministration to the man's neck it's clear who is the first to come. 

When the man grabs Yuuri's hips tight and forces him to stop moving, all the while breathing in deeply through the nose, Phichit can't help but give a mental high-five to his best friend. Apparently the dance major's stamina was good even when he wasn't dancing. Unless... what he had been doing was nearly a lap dance as it is. 

~

Now Chris has always been an true believer of open and honest sexuality. He practically made it his job and dragged Victor in it, as he soon spotted the man being as repressed as one can be. Over the years they gotten quite a reputation, which was usually covered by the fact both had wallets big enough to cover any rumors from spreading. 

Still getting a lapdance in a club from a man who is wearing nothing more then his boxer briefs is a new even for them. Chris has no idea how much the owners are going to charge them for the lewd display but the pleased look on his friends tells him they could never charge more than he would be willing to pay. 

His eyes scan the club to see if the scene was left mostly unnoticed as they had taken a booth mostly out of sight, that is when he spots the man with the camera. A camera exclusively pointed at his friend. And when he looks a bit better he is certain the young man, is he even old enough to be in this club, is holding the lap dancer's clothes. Which means they are together. 

Believing his friend was put in a set-up he stands up, ignoring the look Victor gives him and almost storms over to to the one with the camera. He decides to go at it from the side to prevent the man from understanding he's coming for him. He's right behind the man, ready to rip the camera from his hands when he hears what he says.

"Seriously Yuuri. I'm so going to tease you with these recordings."

His anger flushes away at once, not a reporter, just a friend taping the antics of another friend. Well to be honest considering the angle they are standing the recording had to be good. 

"I could use a copy to pester Victor with myself." Nobody can blame him for chuckling at the young man's choked scream. After all anybody would be startled if somebody grabbed your ass and whispered in your ear. 

In the end he and Phichit end up talking just long enough for when they look back at the VIP table both of their best friends are nowhere to be found. 

~ 

His plan had been to go to the toilet to give himself a quick clean. If Chris had still been at the table he'd have asked his friend to keep an eye on Yuuri for him, but his friend had bolted for the floor. Not that Victor blamed him, in all honesty, had Chris done what he had just done he would've most definitely not have stayed around as long as he had done. Still had he stayed Victor would not be where he was now. On his knees just beside the corner to the VIP toilets, having a very lovely cock hit him just right in the back of his throat. 

Yuuri's hips are making rolling movements forcing his cock in and out of Victor's mouth in a pattern that has the Russian whimpering around it. The younger man's hands are tugging his hair just the way he likes it and soon enough he can feel his body responding. There is no doubt in his mind he'll come just from having his face fucked. He clenches his jaw a bit at that thought, scraping his teeth over Yuuri's cock. 

The hot gushes of sperm forced down his throat surprise him. Not that cumming makes Yuuri stop. This ejaculation only made him flag a little bit, and soon he's even back at full hardness. Pounding Victor's face some more. At this the hands Victor had kept on the wall behind Yuuri grab his thighs to get a better hold. 

Yuuri seems to have a different idea as he releases Victor's hair, grabs his hands and guides them to his ass cheeks. "Finger me. Find that spot. Make me cum for real." How could Victor refuse such a request. Soon his fingers are buried deep within the man's ass, looking for that one spot. 

And does he know the moment he finds it. The thrust following nearly makes him choke before he pulls back enough, not that Yuuri let's him go far before slamming back in. This time his release is complete and not only does his cock sag the man slumps completely to the floor. Victor pulls his boxer briefs back up, slips his hands under the man's legs and pulls him in his arms like a little kid. 

"Yuuri love, lock your ankles around my waist. We don't want you to fall, now do we." 

He's very pleased when the younger man does exactly what he asked, before nuzzling his nose into the crook of Victor's neck. For a moment he contemplates going back to his table. Yet in all honesty clubbing lost it's appeal months ago already, he's certain if he does that he'll somehow will lose this precious person. Call it intuition. Victor isn't ready to give this up yet. So instead he goes over to the manager and asks the man to call for a discreet cab to take him home without the press spotting him. 

The manager even helps him with his coat, and a second one for Yuuri. With his legs hidden under Victor's and the rest of him under the other, even if the press spots them getting into the cab, nobody can see the man in his arms is wearing nothing but his underwear. 

They make it safely to his hotel room and even into Victor's bed before he remembers that he should let Chris know he already left. The replay he gets let's him know that his instinct was right. Apparently Chris made friends with Yuuri's best friend and had he gone back to his table that friend would have taken Yuuri home with him. Now this Phichit reluctantly agreed with Yuuri staying the night as he was already asleep.

Victor is very pleased and after undressing slips in the bed with Yuuri. Snuggling up to the man that made him feel alive for the first time in far too long.

~

There's an annoying pounding in the back of Yuuri's head waking up the next morning, plus his mouth feels all dry and sticky at the same time. He figures he's having a mild hangover. Something a good big cup of tea and a good painkiller can't help. He sticks his hand out to get his glasses to get them only to find an empty night stand. He preens his eyes open. That is not his nightstand. This is not his bed, or Phichit's at that. Which means he's in somebody else's bed.

He slaps his hands over his face. Shit. He really needs that painkiller, if he doesn't get it in thirty minutes from waking up the memories of last night are irreparably lost. Which could be a good idea, but as he also finally tunes in to the warmth coming at him from the back, he believes it would be just too awkward. 

When the other nuzzles in deeper he knows he needs to start talking. Especially when two nimble hands start sliding over his body, sending down some very pleased shiver. Oh, his body is very willing to accommodate this person. He really feels he wants to remember what happens, also as he has a vague memory of Phichit being present. so he grabs that hands.

"I'm dealing with a bit of a hangover. Can you get me a glass of water and a painkiller, my memory will be shot if I don't stop the damage from getting worse." 

He hears a quick intake before the person removes themselves, and Yuuri's mind is kind enough to provide the information that apparently the room is big enough for there to be room on the other side of the bed to get out of it. Yuuri pulls himself into an upright position but keeps his eyes closed. The key to having some memories is to not overload his mind with too much information before he's gotten the painkiller down.

So when the other man returns, it has to be a man for Yuuri to have gone home with him, he only sticks out his hands. Accepting the pills and the glass of water without them exchanging any words. He tosses the two pills, does he look that bad, down with the content of the glass, and sighs. He leans back and waits for it to take action. 

After a few minutes the pounding stops and he can vaguely remember more from the night before. There was drinking with Phichit, dance-offs, and he... he... oh! His eyes pop open and focus on the man still sitting on the bed in front of him. Right. He spotted Victor Nikiforov and decided to give the man a lap dance. How he had managed to spot the man was a miracle, he had not looked any bit like he normally does. 

Yuuri's pretty happy to see the man ditched the dark wig he had been sporting the night before. It isn't till he spots the three very distinctive hickey's on the man's throat and collarbone that the rest comes back ass well. The big one was done while he was riding out the man's orgasm, the two smaller ones were memento's done in the cab.

Victor gives him a soft smile. Almost nervous. That is when Yuuri remembers he did say his memory would be shot if not acted upon in time. He gives him a smile in return. Shit. What do you normally do when an international model sits only a few feet away from you on their bed. Yuuri's anxiety has some interesting options but he decides to shut them down and does the only thing he really wants to do. 

The moment he sticks out his arms the other man is already in them locking his lips to Yuuri. Hands everywhere, Yuuri shivers from the caresses and ministrations. When he feels Victor's lips go from his lips to his neck he knows he's the one to be marked this morning. 

"I'll stop the moment you don't want to go further." Yuuri can hear the longing plead in the voice, but he knows that if he asks the other will do as he said. He takes another decision.

"I don't want to stop till your cum drips from my ass, my muscles are so done with trembling they've become jello and I'm so well fucked I can't even say my own name." 

They look into each others eyes after him saying that. Victor scans his face to see if he's telling the truth and when he sees Yuuri's resolves he goes to work to accomplish exactly that. It only takes him a little over an hour, but the both of them are unable to do anything but pant against each others skin once he's done. 

After another nap, a good long and hot shower, and some more lovemaking, they decide to call Chris and Phichit to have Brunch at the cafe adjacent to the hotel. Victor warns him that if they go there, the press will be taking photo's. But Yuuri's clear, he has no intentions of it being just a one night stand so it's better to have the press thing out of the way before his anxiety makes it an issue. After all he's still blissfully mellow on hangover and good sex as it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If so please consider dropping a comment, even something as simple as a smiley makes my day. :}


End file.
